Between Friends: A Writing Project
by MuseInMe3
Summary: 6 Friends. 1 Prompt. 3 Days. 500 Words. - A writing project between GleekMom, StarGleekBelle, Different Child, Melissa Motown FicDirectory, pi.on.a.skateboard, and MuseInMe3. Each chapter is a one-shot from a different week's prompt. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first contribution to the writing challenge my friends (StarGleekBelle, GleekMom & Different Child) and I decided to try. Each Monday one of us provides a prompt and on Wednesday we each post our one-shot response (aiming for 500+ words). The goal is to keep us writing, since we all agreed that a little bit of writing often leads to more writing. Each response will be posted on our own profiles, so if you like this idea and want to follow along, just alert each of our "Between Friends" story :)

Also, I feel like I should apologize for going the super cheesy (romantic) Klaine route for this prompt, but honestly, that's what I seem to gravitate toward. I'm hoping to branch out more in the coming weeks. I'd love to know what you think of this and please make sure you go read & review their contributions as well. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #1: **The exact moment(s) that two best friends fell in love

**Characters: **Kurt & Blaine**  
**

**Words: **636

**Date: **July 4, 2012

* * *

**There Is A Moment**

Kurt greeted Blaine at the doorway to their apartment. He took his hand and led him over to their couch. Blaine's eyes flooded at the sight surrounding him. He took in the rose petals, candles, the romantic music playing softly in the background, and the anxious oceans of blue drinking in every one of his facial expressions. Kurt seated them side-by-side on the couch. Their ankles automatically intertwined and their hips tilted toward each other.

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt stated simply.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replied without hesitation.

"I know, babe. And you have for a very long time." Blaine nodded. "In fact, I'm fairly certain we both know the exact moment when you knew you loved me."

Blaine's lips curved into a soft smile as the image of a younger Kurt dressed all in black flashed in his mind. "Blackbird," was the only word he needed to say.

Kurt visibly relaxed at Blaine's response. He was fairly certain he'd been right, but having Blaine confirm it, gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"The amazing thing is that from that one single moment, your love for me has never faltered." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips, a small gesture of gratitude for the greatest gift anyone had ever given him.

"But I have never been as strong or as certain about life or myself, as you are. So even though I loved you, perhaps from the first moment I saw you at the bottom of that Dalton staircase, I've not always been as steadfast as you in my love. And for that I'm sorry." Kurt had to stop to regain his composure. Blaine's hand reached forward and cupped his cheek, urging Kurt to raise his downcast eyes. When Kurt did, he was met with glowing amber eyes, that silently begged him to continue.

"That being said, there is a moment for me when I knew that I would love you forever and more importantly, never love another. Its so simple really, that I missed its significance at the time. You'd only been in New York City for a week and we were walking through Central Park holding hands, talking about all the places you wanted to visit and then a little girl, with fiery red hair went zooming by us on her bicycle, and you said," Kurt paused to catch his breath and Blaine took that opportunity to continue the story.

"I said, 'one day that'll be our daughter and you'll be yelling after her to not get her coat dirty,' Blaine grinned widely at Kurt.

"And its funny, because that wasn't the first time we had joked about having kids or hinted at our future together, but that night when we were lying in bed, I kept picturing what it would be like and I felt more content than I ever had before." Kurt wiped away the single tear that had escaped down his cheek.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black leather box. Then he dropped to one knee on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I want to be with you forever.' Holding your hand in Central Park on a summer day, that was the moment for me, about you. I love you Blaine." Kurt opened the small box to reveal a platinum band with three inlaid diamonds. "And this ring would just be an excuse to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Blaine slipped down onto the floor beside Kurt. He reached forward, peppered his face with a thousand kisses and on each exhale, breathed the word 'yes' into Kurt's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone reading these little one-shots. Its great to have you along for the ride :) So I ended up going in an unexpected direction for this one, which is ironic because it was my prompt. One day I hope to write Sebastian with all his wit and cutting remarks, but alas, today was not that day. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #2:** The most memorable/meaningful summer fling

**Character(s):** Sebastian Smythe

**Words:** 818 (whoops!)

**Date:** July 11, 2012

* * *

**Hot Summer Nights**

Sebastian nursed his beer at a table off to the right of the stage. It was karaoke night, one of the few things he had left to look forward to. It was going to be a long summer. And dammit, that just didn't sit right with Sebastian. Summer had always been his favourite season, and it had nothing to do with the weather. But just like everything else in this god-forsaken town, Sebastian didn't imagine the boys would suddenly be looking for someone to share the hot summer nights with. He knew the transition to Ohio, after living in Paris, would be painful. He just didn't realize that it would be the karmic equivalent of hell.

Sebastian took a long pull from the cool bottle as the first notes of an all too familiar song played from the karaoke machine on stage. He wasn't even going to look up, but the voice that filled the air was like nothing he had ever heard before. And how was that possible, because as he sat transfixed, feet moved in a choreographed sequence that only a fellow Warbler would know.

Chocolate brown eyes locked with his sea of green, as the lyrics were altered to make the singer's intentions crystal clear:

_"I'm gonna try for an uptown boy_

_He's been living in his white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now he's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am"_

The voice, the eyes, the confidence...had Sebastian really been this blind? Where had this guy been hiding all year? If Sebastian had been paying attention, perhaps he would have noticed the fellow senior who had quietly been his biggest fan.

Later that evening, as he stared into molten chocolate eyes and ran his tongue over creamy white skin, Sebastian was reminded why summer was his favourite season.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sebastian found himself sitting at the same table, pretending that his heart wasn't hoping to see the rich mahogany tresses and matching eyes he had dreamt about for far too many nights already.

He was at the bar ordering his second beer, his back to the stage when his heart betrayed him. Even before he turned around, there was no mistaking the voice that was singing only to him in the crowded room:

_"Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have_

_Seen nothing_

_Just wait 'til I get through"_

This time in the sweltering heat, there was talk of LA and New York City. Of dreams to be cast in movies, and to sing on a Broadway stage. What there wasn't was the exchanging of phone numbers or empty promises.

* * *

Two weeks later. Same table. Same melodic voice. Same dark eyes. Same unwelcome tug at Sebastian's heart.

_"So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday - What a black day_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats - intimidations_

_Annie Are You Okay?"_

The differences all arose afterward. Lying naked in bed, two bodies wrapped around each other in the hot night, the fear of feeling overexposed evaporated long ago. Soft voices, that are still a little wrecked, intertwine the tale of a year that Sebastian thinks he'd rather forget. But from this angle, wrapped in the arms of a lover, he finds moments that he didn't even know existed. He was too busy playing the hunter, to stop and notice that he was also being hunted. And for the first time, he falls asleep feeling like the one worthy of being chased.

* * *

On his final night in Ohio, Sebastian eased out of the driveway and onto the road. He didn't even bother with a backward glance to the place where he'd resided for the last 12 months. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. He had one stop before he headed for his final destination - New York City.

He was finally free. The whims of his parents would no longer dictate where he called home. He still hadn't forgiven them for moving from Paris to Westerville. Although for the first time in a year, he realized the anger didn't burn quite as hot in his heart anymore. In fact, all the failures and frustrations the year had brought were tempered now by the image of chocolate brown eyes and creamy white skin.

And that's the image that lingered, as Sebastian took the stage and fittingly performed The Warbler's competition swan song from the past year. Only, this time he used the lyrics to say all the things he never could. There was no wall of sarcasm to shield his heart. There was only him and the boy who saved him during those hot summer nights.

_"The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came"_

* * *

The song lyrics used were _Uptown Girl_ by Billy Joel, _Bad_ & _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson, and _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My heart broke while I wrote this and I even cried when editing it (you've been warned!). I'm chalking that up to Deb's angsty prompt, rather than Klaine. That being said, this scene formed in my head quickly and wouldn't leave me alone, so here's my attempt at angst/hurt. If you need some fluffy Klaine love after you read this, check out my story _Tumbled Upon_. It's Klaine in all their sweet innocence :) xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #3:** Blaine can barely look at himself in the mirror. But what's behind the door shocks him to the core.

**Character(s):** Blaine & Kurt

**Word Count:** 732

**Date:** July 18, 2011

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

Blaine excused himself and slipped into their bathroom, closing the door behind him. He hands gripped the sides of the sink. His knuckles turning white from the pressure. He couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror, he didn't know when he'd become this person. He didn't recognize himself any more. For the last 5 years his number one priority had been loving Kurt. He couldn't pinpoint the moment that had changed, but he knew he didn't know who he was or what he was suppose to do now. He drew in a ragged breath as he focused on getting himself under control. A loud crash from the bedroom attracted his attention and he opened the door.

He had no way of knowing how long he'd been in the bathroom, but he didn't think it could have been long enough for the damage Kurt had done to their bedroom. Clothes, toiletries, pictures and mementos were strewn across the bed and tumbling to the floor. Kurt had his back to Blaine as he rummaged in his dresser.

"Wha-what's going on?" Blaine's voice cracked in the middle, mirroring the fragility of his heart.

Kurt spun around. "Really Blaine?" The ice in Kurt's eyes chilled Blaine to the bone. "Are we really going to do this? Where you pretend you don't know what's going on and I'm the one who has to say it?"

Blaine took a step forward while his mind began to spin out of control. His first response to Kurt's questions was _Yes_ because maybe this was something else. Maybe this was something they could fix.

Kurt saw the hesitation in Blaine's face. He sighed in defeat, something he'd been doing a lot lately. "Fine. I'll spell it out. I know Blaine. I know how you cheated on me THREE FUCKING WEEKS AGO." Kurt shocked himself with the yelling. He'd planned this all out so carefully in his mind, but he hadn't factored in his adrenaline or the hole that was forming where his heart used to reside.

Kurt paced between his dresser and the bed, randomly throwing clothes into the suitcase perched open on the thousand-thread count sheets he so desperately wanted to curl up in and forget that his world was crumbling. But he couldn't. Well more importantly, he wouldn't. He had given Blaine too many chances and apparently, too much of his heart. He was all done with that now.

"But you know what the absolute worst part of this is? That you didn't even feel bad enough about it to feel like you needed to tell me or even apologize. Do I really mean that little to you?" Kurt bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from crying.

"No, god no, Kurt. It isn't like that at all." Blaine blurted out. He had wanted to beg Kurt's forgiveness the second it happened, but he thought the worse thing he could do was use the cliche "it meant nothing," apparently Blaine had been wrong. The worst thing he could have done was to say nothing. And that's exactly what he did. For three excruciatingly long weeks while the guilt clawed at him from the inside and his skin felt like it would never be clean again.

Blaine crossed the room without even thinking about what he was doing. He reached out and laid his hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt stilled for a moment, his strong facade beginning to crack. But then he glanced down at Blaine's hand and winced. Kurt took a small step backward and whispered brokenly, "Don't touch me."

Blaine was rendered immobile. During the half a decade they'd been together, Kurt had never once told Blaine not to touch him. Even during their worst fights, they had used touch to stay grounded, to stay connected, to remind themselves of the core of their relationship.

The sudden slam of the front door was an earthquake to the pieces of Blaine's heart that had barely been holding themselves together for longer than three weeks. His entire body shook with uncertainty and loss and pain as he crumbled to the floor. He knew when he looked in the mirror tomorrow he would recognize the man standing there. He would be the same person who had stood at the top of a spiral staircase, on an ordinary school day, wondering if life would ever hurt less than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My idea for this prompt caught me off guard. Lately, my writing is fueled by the fangirl in me, hence the plethora of Klaine and love and happiness in my stories. But this one-shot is fueled by the parent in me. So I found myself writing from a different perspective and touching on feelings that hit a little closer to home. I hope that I brought those feeling to life in this, and that you find something to identify with, whether or not you're a parent. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #4:** He's at home, scared, terrified, and just wishing that it would stop.

**Character(s):** Burt and Kurt Hummel

**Words:** 660

**Date:** July 25, 2012

* * *

**Hush Little Baby**

The sound was ear-piercing and soul shattering. Burt hugged the wailing infant a little tighter to his chest but that only seemed to make the crying worse. Or maybe it was just that he could now feel the vibration of Kurt's tiny body in every one of his own nerve endings.

"It's okay Kurt. Shhh, it's okay." Burt cooed, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or the baby.

Kurt had been a part of their lives for three weeks. He'd been an abstract part for a lot longer. And although he thought they were ready, no book or lamaze class prepared him for how this tiny person would shrink his entire world with one glance from his ocean blue eyes. Or how his own mood would be so directly connected to that of his child's.

Burt began pacing around the living room. He was home, scared, terrified, and just wishing that the crying would stop. This was his first time on solo daddy duty. Elizabeth needed a break, so her sister had taken her to the mall. Burt had insisted she go. He could handle things for a couple of hours. He wasn't going to be one of those dads who couldn't take care of his own kid.

But he was quickly running out of ideas and he wasn't sure just how long Kurt could keep screaming like this. His little face and body were bright red, which was an alarming contrast to his normal cream colour. However, it was the volume of the cry from Kurt's lungs that had a vise grip on Burt's heart. His son clearly had a good set of pipes, and he looked forward to the day that Kurt used them for something other than wailing.

Kurt had forcefully rejected the bottle Burt had offered him. He cried harder when Burt tried to put him down. He tried talking to him. He turned on the television. He changed his diaper. Just when Burt thought he was at his breaking point, and he'd have to call Elizabeth, his eyes fell on the record player tucked into the corner. Then he remembered all the times he'd heard Elizabeth singing or humming to Kurt in the last three weeks and during the months of her pregnancy. Burt started the record spinning and the room was filled with the voice of Ella Fitzgerald asking the world to _Dream A Little Dream of Me_.

Immediately Kurt's little body relaxed in Burt's arms and he quieted down, with only the occasional whimper of exhaustion escaping his lips. Burt smiled at his son as relief flowed through his veins with the melody of the song. He knew after the stress of those helpless moments, he'd never forget again how to soothe Kurt with music.

Much too soon, Burt found himself needing to rely heavily on the lessons he learned that first day of solo daddy duty. As he held eight year-old Kurt in his arms and he cried for his mother to come back home, Burt hummed softly into his hair. They were at home, scared, terrified and just wishing this nightmare would stop. He didn't know how to make this house a home without Elizabeth or how to be both mother and father to the little boy clinging so tightly to him. He had hoped Kurt would be a man before he learned the fragility of life, but he realized that all the dreams in the world don't protect our children from the pain of reality. So he promised he wouldn't try. Instead, they would become a single unit of strength and face the fear of tomorrow together. And somehow, they would learn to do that without turning their hearts to stone because even though his was shattered, Burt still believed that a heart made of glass, rather than stone, was the only way to change the single white light of pain into all the colours of the rainbow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is following along on this journey with us. I'm loving the feedback & seeing where each of us takes our one-shot. I feel like mine this week went in a more obvious direction than I like, but I'm having a stressful week, and just happy to be able to participate. I hope you still enjoy it! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #5:** The one that got away.

**Character(s):** Rachel & Kurt with a bonus cameo

**Words:** 540

**Date:** August 1, 2012

* * *

**The One That Got Away**

"_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world._"

Rachel's voice filled the small karaoke bar with heartache and longing, as Kurt watched from a table just left of centre. His phone rested on the table, but at an angle so that Rachel couldn't see that it was currently on speakerphone.

Blaine slid gracefully into the vacant seat beside Kurt. Blaine reached under the table and slowly traced his fingers along the inseam of Kurt's painted on jeans. He leaned sideways and placed his mouth at the outer shell of Kurt's ear, "I'm so grateful that that isn't me on that stage right now. For what it's worth, I will never regret our fights or tears we shed because it means we're sitting here facing our future together. I love you." Blaine kissed the soft skin just below Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt turned his head and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth before he whispered, "I love you too. You've always been worth fighting for."

"_In another life_

_I would make you stay._"

Kurt heard the pain in every word Rachel sang and didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. It was only six months ago that she had broken down and confessed to him that she was having dreams of Finn. Kurt was shocked. In the four years that they had been in New York City, Rachel had only ever mentioned his step-brother a handful of times. He had believed that she was truly over him and everyone had believed her excuse that she was too busy becoming a Broadway star to have a boyfriend. Although plenty of worthy men had tried.

Rachel told Kurt that she had been haunted by a recurring dream in which she refused to board the train after high school graduation. Instead, she turned around and demanded that Finn marry her that day, the way they had been planning. She never knew what happened after that because she always woke up with tears streaming down her face. Even after all these years, Rachel said Finn still had her heart.

What Kurt didn't tell Rachel was that she still had Finn's heart also. His step-brother was lost and unfocused in Ohio, after the Army rejected his application. Kurt was not one to play cupid, but this had gone on for too long. And against his better judgement, he decided to give them a big push.

"_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away._"

Rachel wiped away a few tears as she stepped off the stage. She smiled sweetly at Blaine as she sat in the seat on Kurt's other side. Kurt picked his phone up off the table and handed it to Rachel, "There's someone you need to speak to."

Confusion clouded Rachel's face until she glanced downward and saw Finn's name on the caller ID. A small gasp escaped her lips before she grasped the phone and held it to her ear with a shaking hand. Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Finn, that song was for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **With permission from my lovely friends, I'm posting my contribution to this week's prompt a little early. I wrote this at 2:30pm on August 6 (I even sent a tweet to my writing pals about how I finished the prompt in the car). You may be wondering why all this matters to me...I promise it will all make sense once you enjoy my one-shot and then check out my note at the bottom :) xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #6:** Most memorable moment with your best friend.

**Character(s):** Rachel Berry and her best friend

**Words:** 616

**Date:** August 6, 2012

* * *

**Missing Piece**

Two weeks into her new life in New York City, Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. At first she tried to ignore the ache she felt in her heart. When the pain failed to dull, she started to wonder if it was a result of her break-up with Finn, until she realized a week later that she could think about him without crying. Her heart did not ache for him. So she chalked it up to general homesickness and hoped that meeting new friends and starting classes would fill the empty space that rang hollow in her chest.

Rachel found it easy to make new friends. She was finally surrounded by people who respected her drive for stardom and weren't intimidated by her talent. And even if she wasn't the most talented person at _NYADA_, like she had been at McKinley, she never doubted that she belonged.

Plus, her roommate, Stacy, shared her love of Barbra, lemon balm tea and cute mod dresses. They were a match made in musical theatre heaven. Rachel knew their friendship would be strong and she took comfort in that each night as she lay awake in bed. The edges around the hole in her heart were less ragged, and she knew she had Stacy and her other new friends to thank for that. But it didn't stop the hole from being there and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon.

Days later, as she walked out of her first meeting with her advisor, which had been disastrous to say the least, and she reached for her phone, her hand froze in mid-air. The one person who could understand exactly what she was feeling, the one person she wanted to share this moment with, wasn't here. A text or a phone call wasn't the same as curling up together on a single bed while _Funny Girl_ played in the background and their hands met in the popcorn bowl. Rachel didn't know why she hadn't realized it before, maybe it was because everything else was going smoothly. It was in the moment when her self-confidence was at its lowest, when she felt the most vulnerable, that she needed him. And that wasn't being selfish, she had and always would be there for him during those same moments, it was what best friends were for.

So Rachel sent the text anyway, because he was her best friend and any response from him was going to be more meaningful right now than anyone she could physically touch. But the text she got in return was so unexpected, she sat down on the nearest bench, not caring who could see her, and cried tears of joy.

_To Rachel: SURPRISE! I'll be there tomorrow! xo_

* * *

Giddy with excitement, she walked as quickly as she could, careful not to spill the coffees she was carrying in a to-go tray. When she turned the last corner, she saw him standing there with his hair coiffed and his clothes tailored to perfection, leaning against _Tiffany & Co._ as if he'd been here is whole life.

He pushed off the wall when he caught sight of the radiant brunette bouncing toward him. They simultaneously broke out into giggles, his nose crinkling adorably. As Rachel handed her best friend his coffee and bagel, the hole in her heart filled with love at finally being able to share this moment together. Because unlike last time, they weren't standing here as hopeful high school students, but rather as determined college students already living their dreams.

They leaned back against the wall together with their shoulders touching. Fighting back her tears, Rachel whispered, "Welcome to New York City, Kurt!"

* * *

**A/N:** Needless to say, I may have freaked out a little when Ryan Murphy released the deleted Rachel & Kurt yearbook scene and the sentiment was so similar to what I had written only hours earlier. I was on a HummelBerry high from my last prompt because I adore their friendship and ironically, thought we didn't get enough of it in Season 3! I was so thrilled to see that I had interpreted their friendship accurately, as Rachel writes in Kurt's yearbook that she "doesn't think she could survive [New York City] without her best friend and soulmate." Had that scene aired in the episode, I wouldn't have written this one-shot, at least not with Rachel so oblivious as to what was missing. So I really hope that you enjoyed my version of Rachel & Kurt needing to take on New York City together :)

And please don't forget to check out GleekMom, StarGleekBelle, Different Child and Melissa Motown's one-shots as well. It's amazing to see the different directions we all go in from the same starting point!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This one-shot of pure Klaine fluff is dedicated to Deb. Love you! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #7:** First three words must be: "The first time..."

**Character(s):** Blaine & Kurt

**Words:** 544

**Date:** August 15, 2012

* * *

**The Balance of Love**

The first time Kurt slips on the ice, Blaine's arms pull him in closer and he keeps balance for both of them, like so often in their lives.

Blaine's warm lips are a wonderful contrast to the cool night air as they find Kurt's ear, "I'll always catch you when you fall." Kurt's heart beats a little faster, as it always does at the sound of Blaine's voice, even after all these years.

"You always do." Kurt replies, each word filled with so much emotion, he could have just as easily responded with _I love you_.

Arms wrapped around each other's waists, they glide around the small rink at Rockefeller Center. Blaine leads them as easily as if they were waltzing on a dance floor.

"See babe, not so difficult?" Blaine says with a wink, kind enough not to mention Kurt's earlier reluctance to come skating.

Kurt laughs his musical laugh, the one that sets Blaine's heart on fire, as Blaine twirls them in a side-by-side spin. Kurt watches as the other skaters float by, each of them lost in their own magical world that seems to envelope you when you step onto the ice. The lights from the breathtaking Christmas tree giving everyone an ethereal glow.

Blaine sees Kurt people watching, which has quickly become Kurt's favourite New York City past time. "You look better than every single one of them." Kurt preens in his new Marc Jacob's jacket, purchased special for tonight, since you can't exactly skate in a form-fitting pea coat.

Blaine smiles at Kurt's obvious pleasure from his compliment and can't resist teasing him a bit. "Even if you're a little wobbly on your legs." Blaine hip checks him gently but it's just enough for Kurt to lose his balance. Blaine tightens his hold and laughs. He affectionately whispers, "Bambi."

Kurt huffs indignantly but when he almost falls again, all he can do is join Blaine's laughter because it's probably closer to the truth than he'd like to admit right now.

A few more laps around the rink and Blaine is slowly loosening his grasp on Kurt's waist as he feels his boyfriend find his equilibrium. Kurt, still lost in the beauty of the night, doesn't notice when Blaine let's go completely. They manage a half-lap and Kurt's pride soars when he realizes he's skating on his own.

A quarter of a lap later, a small girl whizzes by a little too closely, catching Kurt off guard. He loses his tenuous stability and feels himself falling in slow motion to the hard ice below. A moment before he collides with the icy surface, Blaine's firm grip pulls him back upright and he collapses into the embrace. He should have known that Blaine would catch him. He always has. Even when Kurt thought he was flying solo, Blaine was there to cushion every disappointment, every moment of self-doubt, every misfortune that might have crushed him.

Moments later, as huge snowflakes begin to swirl in the air, turning the ice rink into its own private snow globe, Blaine has them gliding together again. Kurt leans in a little closer and entreats, "Don't let go."

"Never." Blaine hugs him tighter and with that single word vows that he will be by Kurt's side forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt #8:** When tragedy strikes, help sometimes comes from the most unlikely of places.

**Character(s):** Finn & Santana

**Words:** 1045

**Date:** August 22, 2012

* * *

"The man candy at the front said I'd find you asleep behind that desk," Santana said by way of a greeting.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged kicking and screaming back to Lima." Finn stood up from behind Bur- his desk and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about Burt." Santana kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I wanted to come for the funeral but I couldn't get time off. There's always someone younger and prettier than me waiting in the wings."

"Well I doubt that. But I've heard it can't get pretty cutthroat out there. That's why you and Kurt succeeded where most of us couldn't." Finn shrugged and his eyes flitted to his wedding picture. The look of love on Allison's face provided all the reassurance he needed that he'd made the right decision.

"Allison is about ready to pop isn't she?" Santana asked, not missing a beat.

"Any day now. It's been a good distraction. A reminder that life always moves forward." Finn offered Santana a seat before returning to his place behind the desk.

"Unlike this office." Santana said softly.

Finn looked around the small room that was the heart and soul of _Hummel Lube & Tires_. In the six months since Burt's death, Finn hadn't changed a single thing. He glanced at the dark wood paneled walls cluttered with pictures of Kurt as a child; Kurt & Finn as teenagers; Carole & Burt on the few short vacations they'd taken; Kurt & Blaine's wedding picture; and Finn & Allison's wedding picture. His gaze paused on the newest family portrait. It had been taken when Kurt & Blaine came home for Christmas this year, just two months before Burt passed away.

He tore his eyes away and saw the overflowing metal filing cabinet in the corner. He smiled sadly to himself. No matter how many times he'd tried to suggest transferring the files to their computer system, Burt said no. He couldn't let go of the files that represented every single customer he'd ever served. Finn sighed, that was something he understood all too well now.

"I just haven't found the right time." Finn whispered. "I'm not ready to let go. Changing his office, the one place that was truly his, feels like a final goodbye."

"I know." Santana looked at her lap and wrung her hands. She so rarely looked unsure of herself, that Finn was at a loss for words.

Eventually Santana looked up with tears shining in her eyes. "I'm in town because my abuela had a stroke."

"I'm so sorry." Finn came around the desk and sat in the chair beside her. He reached across the space between them and held her hand.

"I feel so stupid. She hasn't even spoken to me since I came out to her our senior year, but my mom told me that when she went to my abuela's apartment to get her things for the hospital, she found a pinboard filled with newspaper clippings of my performances. The thought that she was still keeping track of my accomplishments, it just, I don't know what it means. And now I may never." Santana let the tears escape. "I'm sorry. You don't need me weeping in your office. You've had your own loss to deal with."

"Santana, don't do that. We are each allowed to have our own pain." Finn replied.

Santana wiped her cheeks and gave him a watery grin. "When did you get so wise?"

"Spending the last few years with Burt." Finn answered, not taking any offense to Santana's question. He knew Burt had changed him. In just a few short years, he'd grown to be the kind of man he was proud of. He just hoped it was enough for his own children. That thought brought back all his past regrets, the ones he felt like he still needed to make amends for. "San, I owe you an apology. That's another thing Burt taught me. To admit when I've wronged someone, and I wronged you in the worst way possible. I never should have outed you in high school. I'm truly sorry."

Santana was caught off guard. She and Finn never talked about it after he sang to her in Glee club. She assumed that was the extent of his apology. Life had moved forward for her and the push he had given her, although horrific at the time, was not something she dwelled on. She had taken control of her life from that moment and did not regret the decisions she had made as a result.

"Thank you." Santana said simply. There was nothing more to be said.

"Now what are we going to do about this office?" Santana looked around, her eyebrows raised.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you can't exactly bring your kid here and have them assume this is what an office looks like now? Unless you think living in a small town means they have to believe it's 1980." Santana laughed softly, not making light of the situation but hoping to show Finn a different perspective.

Finn gave her a lopsided grin. She immediately flashed back to high school and saw the quarterback she had slept with. Ironically, she realized he was the last guy she ever had sex with. Maybe that's why she had a soft-spot for him in spite of his hurtful behaviour later.

Finn gets momentarily lost in his own daydream. His son his sitting on his lap laughing about how dirty his hands are with grease and how Allison will be mad when they get home. Finn kisses his cheek and says it'll be fine because she's never mad when he comes home with grease on his hands. In the background he can see a picture of the three of them on the wall, smiling together during a trip to New York City. The image warms a hole in his heart that had been cold since Burt died.

"Thanks, Santana." Finn leans forward and kisses her cheek. "You're exactly what I needed."

She laughs and takes it as the compliment it was meant to be. She leaves shortly afterward with promises to stop by again before she returns to New York City.

When she steps outside, Santana flips open her phone and sends a quick text as she smiles to herself.

To Kurt: _Mission accomplished. We each got a little something out of it, so thank you! xo_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to GleekMom for this prompt, that encouraged us to tackle a pairing we wouldn't normally. Although clearly, I couldn't move away from Klaine entirely. Nor could I find a way to make it any shorter! Thankfully, it seems my friends also found this prompt difficult to write in 500 words. Don't forget to go read theirs also :) xoxo_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A****/****N****:** A huge thank you to GleekMom for giving me a gentle push in the right direction when I struggled with filling this prompt. The direction I went in is really a metaphorical use of the metaphor. Hopefully that makes more sense once you read it. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt****:** Utilize the "Spoon Theory" prominently in the story. The "Spoon Theory" is a metaphor for those living with chronic illness. A person wakes each day with only a certain number of spoons and each activity that is affected by their illness takes a spoon. When the spoons are gone, the energy for the day is gone.

**Character****(****s****):** Sam Evans

**Words****:** 516

**Date****:** August 29, 2012

* * *

**White Chocolate**

Sam's hands are still sticky, even though he's washed them multiple times, and he's fairly certain he smells like sugar, which might be adorable if it wasn't causing his stomach to turn. He's just finished a 4 hour shift at _Dairy __Queen_, during which he earned $30. But he won't see a penny of it for another week and a half until payday. So when he sees the hand-lettered sign outside _Stallionz_ that reads _Dancers __Wanted__ - __Make $$ __and __Take __it __Home __Every __Night_, you can't really blame him for slipping inside through the dark velvet curtains to get more details.

His conversation with the tiny brunette is fast and efficient. She takes one look at Sam and knows her customers will be fighting each other for a hip gyration in their direction. In fact, not only does he look delicious, he smells sweet too. So she christens him 'White Chocolate' and hands him his schedule and a CD of songs he'll be dancing to.

Thirty minutes later Sam is stepping back outside into the too bright sun of the afternoon. He's not exactly sure what he's just gotten himself into but he doesn't dwell on it too much. After all, how much different could it really be than dancing for New Directions in skin-tight gold briefs?

In the end, Sam learns it's completely different, but he can't bring himself to care the way he thought he would. Or perhaps the way his mother would, if she knew what his job really was. He doesn't worry about her finding out though, because he's taken a burden off her already overloaded shoulders and she won't be asking questions he can't answer any time soon. He knows this because after Sam's first night of dancing, when he brings home $106, in mostly $1 and $2 bills, his mom can sign Stacey's permission form for a field trip that costs $12. And four days later when Stevie needs new rain boots, Sam takes him shopping to buy them without having to sacrifice the pot roast his mother planned to make Saturday evening for a special family dinner. And when his mother needs a new blouse for a job interview because she sold all her 'fancy' clothes to buy food when they were homeless, well he easily slips $30 into her hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

So weeks after his first foray into the world as 'White Chocolate' as Sam stands in the tiny shower stall in the bathroom he shares with his siblings, he doesn't think about the weight of responsibility resting on his own shoulders now. He doesn't dwell on the fact that at 18 years old, he has a lot more to offer the world than his rippled abs and naturally blonde hair. Instead, he watches the glitter glide down his body and mix with soap suds to create a dance party tornado at the top of his drain and smiles to himself, because he knows the next time his new school friends ask him out for a burger and fries, he can say yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** It's no secret that I don't like to write angst, so when I was given this week's prompt by Melissa and it screamed ARGUMENT, I couldn't help but balance it with some sweetness! Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt**** #10:** "God only knows what we're fighting for" (a dialogue)

**Character****(****s****):** Mike & Tina

**Words****:** 562

**Date****:** September 5, 2012

* * *

**Here ****Without ****You**

"That shirt is all wrong for you." Tina states, leaving no room for Mike to disagre. What she's actually thinking is: _That shirt shows off your strong arms and sculpted chest too much. No way you're wearing that in Chicago._

"You'll never find anything to match the print of that skirt." Mike shakes his head no, while Tina twirls in a cute, short flowery skirt. What he doesn't say: _Your legs look amazing in that and I know what other boys will be thinking when they see you in it. No way is that happening when I'm not here._

* * *

"No. Let's go to _Breadstix_ instead of the food court for lunch." Tina grabs Mike's hand and leads him toward the mall exit. Leaving the rest of her comment unsaid: _I won't be able to eat there for months because there's so many memories of you. Let's make one last one._

"We'll share the chocolate brownie for dessert." Mike tells their waitress without consulting Tina first at the end of their meal. Filling in the conversation in his head: _I want to share this last sweet indulgence with you, since I imagine my diet will be pretty strict while I'm training at school._

* * *

"Let's watch _Save the Last Dance,_" Tina says as she steps toward her DVD player. She doesn't tell Mike it's because the movie is set in Chicago and it makes her feel closer to where he's going to be starting tomorrow.

"We just saw that a few weeks ago. What about _Footloose_?" Mike tugs her back, so that they're standing in the living room facing each other. He doesn't say that he sees himself as Ren, finding his heart in a small-town and fighting for his right to dance. No matter what Chicago has to offer him, his heart belongs here in Lima.

They stand there in silence, everything they left unsaid today piling up between them until it topples over and crashes into Tina. She throws her hands up and exclaims, "God only knows what we're fighting for."

It's never been like this between them. The few fights they've had always involved words that were angry and loud and demanding. They did not leave things unsaid to fester. And now, Mike was leaving tomorrow morning for Chicago and half of what they had both been feeling today was lost in their minds without a voice.

"I think we're fighting for us. At least, that's what I'm doing." Mike says quietly, finally putting into words the unexpressed emotions of the day.

"Me too." Tina chokes out before the tears stream down her cheeks. After all, everyone knows she's a crier.

"I don't want to watch a movie." Mike says, and then continues, putting into words his entire thought, "I'd rather spend these last hours interacting instead of watching other people be together."

Tina nods. She takes a step away from Mike, and for a moment he panics, but she smiles sweetly at him and all his concern floats away.

Tina turns on the stereo and slides in a CD before pressing play.

She closes the gap between them and whispers, "Dance with me?"

"Always." Mike responds as he wraps his strong arms around her and he leads her fluidly around the room as the song fills the quiet space between them with promises of love that endures any distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I feel like this one-shot is my own moment of weakness. I wanted to write a different character, but the first idea that came into my head was Kurt related and then it started to write itself. And honestly, my life is crazy busy right now, so rather than risk not having anything to post on Wednesday, I let my muse create yet another moment in my Klaine-centric world. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #11:** A moment of weakness.

**Character(s):** Kurt (with a side of Blaine)

**Words:** 725

**Date:** September 12, 2012

* * *

**Right Through The Very Heart Of It**

The rejection letter was crumpled in the bottom of his messenger bag, his self-esteem laying right beside it.

He'd told everyone he needed to tell. He'd accepted the sympathetic hugs, the promises of a better, albeit different, future just waiting for him. He'd nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Knowing that if he'd responded verbally, he would have sounded like a petulant child as he stomped his foot and whined, "But I don't want something different."

So he remained quiet and everyone mistook is silence for a stoic outlook on the rejection, and he just couldn't bring himself to tell them otherwise.

Well, everyone that is except for Blaine.

Lying in Blaine's arms every night for the first week after the letter had arrived, Kurt allowed himself to fall apart. The loss of the only future he'd pictured would come pouring out of him in rivers of tears, and words full of devastation and hopelessness would circle them both. Blaine would respond with calm reassurances as he stroked Kurt's cheeks, whispering words of unfaltering faith in Kurt as he kissed him and softly sang him songs of new dreams found as Kurt fell into a restless sleep in his arms. Blaine would lovingly wrap the blankets around Kurt, as if their warmth could shield him from the harsh reality he was currently facing, and then slip quietly out of the bedroom to return to his own home.

On the eighth night, Blaine couldn't come over to sing Kurt to sleep. He had to attend a party with his parents, against his wishes. Kurt assured him it was fine. He was 18 years old after all, he didn't need his boyfriend to rock him to sleep. Of course, that was easy to say in the brightly lit hallway of _McKinley_, with noisy distractions at every turn.

It was quite a different thing, when Kurt laid down alone in his cold bed and tried to relax enough to fall asleep. He played music softly in the background, humming along, hoping to stop the soundtrack of rejection and humiliation that threatened to overwhelm him in the dark.

Nothing seemed to help and as his clock ticked over into tomorrow, Kurt huffed in frustration and sat up in his bed. He pulled his laptop onto his legs and turned it on. The glow from the screen chasing away his negative thoughts, until one of the tabs he'd left open caught his attention. Against his better judgement he clicked on it and sighed loudly when the images loaded.

Kurt stared at the outfit he had painstakingly assembled, while singing _New York, New York_ to himself. It was the perfect ensemble for arriving in the city he foolishly believed would fulfill all of his dreams. He knew it was only clothing, but over the last few weeks it had grown to represent so much more than that to him. And now...well, now he had no use for them. He moved his mouse over the _x_ to close the tab but then hesitated. He'd lost everything he'd reached for this year, he didn't have to lose this too. It was foolish and impulsive and completely unnecessary, a moment of weakness, but Kurt didn't care. In that moment, it felt oddly empowering to fool himself into believing that he would one day have a reason to wear this outfit. He provided his payment and shipping details, shut the laptop off, and fell asleep immediately.

Two days later, when he told Blaine about his purchase, the shame on his face broke Blaine's heart all over again. He assured Kurt that he would take care of it. Kurt thought that meant Blaine would return the items and as far as Kurt could tell, that's exactly what Blaine did. But in reality, three months later, when a new dream was realized and Kurt found himself holding an airplane ticket to the exact city he had been denied entrance to just a short time ago, Blaine brought over a garment bag that contained the physical embodiment of his original dream. Blaine kissed him breathless and reminded him that sometimes our moment of greatest weakness is also a reflection of our heart's greatest desire. When Kurt had thought everything was lost, buying that outfit had been the first step in realizing that he hadn't given up hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I have inadvertently created a series of one-shots that I think fit together into a bigger story. One day, when we're done with the prompts, I'll post them together and write some of the missing pieces. Until then, enjoy some more New York City HummelBerry :) xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #12:** Born This Way - give a new character a BTW shirt or change one of the original character's

**Character(s):** Rachel & Kurt

**Words:** 566

**Date:** September 19, 2012

****Warning:** This is slightly spoilery if you haven't seen episode 4x01 or the preview for episode 4x02******

* * *

**Small Town Girl, Big City Dreams**

"I made us something," Rachel told Kurt as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

The dust hadn't even settled in their new loft. Boxes of their belongings, still bearing the Lima shipping labels were strewn around the small space. Their belongings intermingled, the same way that their lives always were.

Kurt stared at Rachel, his reaction a mix of terror and excitement. "If it's matching reindeer sweaters, I'm taking my boxes and finding a new roommate," Kurt joked, half-teasingly.

Rachel went into her room which right now consisted of two curtains hanging from a retractable clothes drying line. They still had a lot of decorating to do. She rummaged through a few boxes until she found the matching shirts she'd been looking for.

She popped back out between the curtains and threw a piece of white cloth at Kurt. He caught it just as Rachel made a grand flourish about showing hers. She waved it around in front of her and then held it up to her shoulders, so that Kurt could finally read the two words written in large black letters. There was no mistaking the script or the meaning behind the t-shirt. Rachel had recreated _Born This Way_ shirts for both of them. This time they bore the same words - _Small Town_.

Kurt looked at Rachel quizzically and he could see her smile falter slightly at his lack of immediate understanding. She shrugged her shoulders and folded the shirt. She placed it on a pile of boxes, grabbed two cans of pop and motioned for Kurt to take a seat. Since they hadn't yet purchased a dining room table, they both settled onto the floor.

"I made these after that day Cassandra, my dance teacher from hell that I told you about, mocked me for being from Ohio. It probably would've been even worse if she'd known I was from Lima, I mean it doesn't really get more small town than that. And when she said 'I bet you were a big star back in Iowa...' it hit a nerve." Rachel bit her lip, it had hit more than just a nerve. The loneliness of those first few days washed over her again. Kurt reached forward and took Rachel's hand, reassuring her that he was in fact here. That they would face the next step of the journey together.

She gave him a watery smile. "I realized that if I let it get me down, every time someone learned I was from Ohio, or even worse, from Lima, then I might as well go back there. I think it's better to have been a big star in a small town than no star at all. I know what it feels like to be at the top and I'm going to use my addiction to that feeling to push myself to the top at _NYADA_ as well."

Kurt watched as Rachel's tears faded away and her eyes filled with stone-cold determination.

Rachel squeezed his hand even tighter and smiled at him. "I made you one too because when you enter that _Vogue_ office tomorrow and start the internship of every wannabe fashion designer's dream, I want you to remember just how far you've already come. And how much further we still have left to go."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I had the most frustrating kind of writer's block with this prompt. It formed easily in my mind but I couldn't get the words to flow properly once I started writing. So this isn't exactly what I was thinking, but you'll get the gist of it I'm sure. Also, please note that this chapter involves more swearing & explicit language than usual. This is Sebastian we're dealing with after all ;) Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #13:** Rock the Vote

**Character(s):** Sebastian & The Warblers

**Words:** 527

**Date:** September 26, 2012

* * *

**Rock Your World**

Sebastian is bored. He's tired of doo-wopping behind Nick or Jeff or Trent, depending on whose turn it is to sing lead vocals. Now, if Blaine had still been the lead singer, well at least the view would have been worth it. That ass of his is damn fine, but none of these Warblers can compare. In fact, he's pretty sure he's the best looking of the bunch, so wouldn't it stand to reason, based on a precedent clearly set by their former sex on a stick leader, that Sebastian should be front and centre. He thinks so!

And once that thought takes shape in his head, well there's really no stopping him or his scheming. Which is exactly how Sebastian catches the council off guard. If they had known he'd been plotting this for weeks, maybe, just maybe, they could have prevented the demise of The Warblers. But no, Sebastian had outwitted all three of them. So with a reluctant bang of his gavel, something he would never love as much as Wes, Jeff declares Sebastian their new leader by a vote of 9-4.

Sebastian smirks and has to sit on his hand to refrain from patting himself on the back. It had all been so easy.

His first strategy had been to "Rock the Boat" but he quickly learned that the wounds of Blaine transferring had left The Warblers hesitant to elect a new leader. Instead, they'd gone the weak way and chosen to share the solos amongst the group. He figured if he'd suggested himself as leader from the start, they would have scoffed at him and he'd never get the opportunity again. Instead, he'd decided a better plan was to "Rock Your World" and seduce each member individually. It was the most stealthy plan and cured some of his boredom along the way. Especially since Blaine wasn't responding to his advances. He didn't have that problem with the three junior gay Warblers. Two blowjobs and some frottage had them swearing their allegiance to him on the same breathless whisper of his name during their mind-blowing orgasms.

He thought the other six would be more of a challenge. But it turned out two were bi-curious and more than happy to spend a night dancing and grinding against Sebastian at _Scandals_. The remaining four required Sebastian to use his charms in a completely different way, which was fine by him. He didn't need to sleep with the entire show choir to convince them he was worthy of shaking his hips in front of them all. His natural charisma, and network connections, had given him all the help he needed: tickets to a sold out Broadway show for an upcoming anniversary; driving his Porsche for a night to impress a girl; answers to an AP English test; and playing wing-man at a local bar. He showed each of them that he was capable of getting shit done and in the end, isn't that the true sign of a leader.

Once elected, he focused his scheming on their strongest competition. He was determined to beat those Lima losers at Regionals. If only that had been as simple.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So I wrote this author's note last night - _This was fun to write and honestly, who doesn't need a little extra Klaine (AU) fluff right now?! Stay strong, my fellow Klainers, our boys are endgame! Enjoy xoxo_

After all the spoilers flying around, I feel like I should just say this instead: **Let's Go Back To the Start...**

* * *

**Prompt #14:** The first 5 words must be 'On a cold rainy night'

**Character(s):** Blaine & Kurt [AU]

**Words:** 676

**Date:** October 3, 2012

* * *

On a cold rainy night, Blaine swears loudly in the interior of his car as it unceremoniously quits on him, leaving him stranded. He places a call to his usual towing company, sadly this isn't the first time it's happened and then sends a scathing text to his brother, who had been the last person to 'borrow' his car.

The towing company's trucks are all busy at the scene of a nearby collision, so it outsources the call to a local repair shop.

Kurt catches his Dad at the door, as he's putting on his rain boots, and immediately grabs the keys to the shop off the hall table. Burt protests but Kurt quickly wins the argument when he reminds him that he's suppose to be taking it easy and hooking up a vehicle in the middle of rainstorm does not fit that description. So Kurt grabs his umbrella and flies out the door. He drives to _Hummel Lube & Tire_ as quickly as the slick roads will allow, pulls on his coveralls, and then starts up the engine of their tow truck. He eases it onto the slippery street and drives in the direction of his destiny.

Blaine is momentarily speechless when a beautiful boy emerges from the tow truck and sashays toward him.

Kurt catches what he interprets as skepticism in the stranger's eyes, "Don't worry, I've been doing this longer than you've been driving."

Blaine doesn't miss the hurt in the boy's melodic voice. "Oh, no, I wasn't, I'm sorry, you just weren't who I was expecting. You see this isn't the first time this has happened to me, and you're not the tattooed six-foot tall man with a beard who usually shows up as my knight in shining armour." Blaine gives Kurt a gorgeous smile and the tension between them melts away.

"Clearly you need to take better care of your car if that's your definition of a knight in shining armour," Kurt teases back and almost kicks himself. He doesn't know where that came from, he never talks to anyone, let alone strange boys on a dark empty road, that way.

But a moment later, he's rewarded by Blaine's laughter. "It isn't me. Every time my brother comes to town he borrows my car and then two days later it dies. I swear he's putting coffee in the gas tank or something equally ridiculous." Blaine rolls his eyes but the tone of his voice is affectionate and Kurt can tell that Blaine loves his brother, even if he mistreats his car.

A beep interrupts them. "Speak of the devil," Blaine huffs as he sees Cooper's name flash on his screen. Blaine takes a small step back to allow Kurt access to the driver's seat. When Kurt brushes past him, he swears the air between them crackles, but he tells himself it must just be the electricity from the storm.

The car is most definitely dead and when Kurt tells Blaine this, Blaine just shakes his head. "Cooper insists that it was working fine for him."

"Cooper?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, my brother, Cooper Anderson." Blaine says quietly, anticipating the gushing that accompanies any mention of his famous brother's name.

Kurt watches as Blaine squares his shoulders, as if he's getting ready to defend himself from a blow. Kurt is all too familiar with the gesture.

"Well, looks like you got the good looks and the brains in the family." Kurt flirts. He's never done this before in his life, but Blaine seems to draw him out of his shell like no one else he's ever met. Plus, he was emboldened by how Blaine didn't flinch, the way all the boys at _McKinley_ do, when Kurt brushed past him a moment earlier.

Blaine's eyes twinkle in the street light as he smiles wide and loose in response. "Thank you, um, oh where are my manners. I didn't even introduce myself." Blaine extends his hand as he says, "My name's Blaine."

Kurt grabs on gratefully and suddenly his whole body is flooded in warmth, "Kurt."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Welcome back! After a much needed hiatus, we're back with our weekly prompts & GleekMom wasted no time in giving us a challenge. This prompt occurs in my _Dream Lover_ verse, but it's AU because I made the choice in the story that it would NOT be Sebastian that Kurt saw with Blaine. At the time, there was way too much hate for Sebastian and I was worried that it would take the fic in a direction it was never intended. I am also shocked that months later, my original flashback idea, and the storyline overall, have come much closer to canon than I ever wanted (Kurt pulling away; talk of Blaine cheating; Klaine breaking up;). I'm just grateful that it appears Klaine will reconcile much sooner in canon than they do in _Dream Lover_. So that being said, here's how it would have played out if Sebastian had been on that piano bench instead of some faceless Warbler.

* * *

**Prompt #15:** Write a scene for one of your current or past fics that you were afraid to write.

**Character(s):** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe

**Words:** 641

**Date:** November 7, 2012

* * *

**Innocence Lost**

I had flown home two days early to surprise Blaine. After dropping my suitcases at home, I drove to _Dalton_, arriving just as Warbler practice was scheduled to end. I walked the gilded hallways to the recital room. As I approached I could hear Blaine singing softly, playing the piano beautifully. And then another voice I didn't recognize filled the air. Blaine was singing a duet with another Warbler. I listened as they sang in perfect harmony. I took a few steps forward and caught sight of them seated together on the piano bench.

I froze.

Blaine was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Sebastian Smythe. His meerkat face was burned into my mind from all of his inappropriate posts on Blaine's _Facebook_ page. I had called Blaine in tears the first time I saw Sebastian refer to him as 'sex on a stick'. Blaine had sworn he was harmless, had said that it was just how Sebastian was, that he was more open about his sexuality than any other gay man in Ohio. I had believed him, of course. I had no reason to think that Blaine would cheat on me, or do anything as hurtful as to flaunt his lover where all our friends could see.

But now that I saw the two of them lost in their own world, Sebastian looked anything but harmless. And Blaine looked a lot less innocent.

There was a pause in their singing as Sebastian leaned in and whispered something into Blaine's ear. I watched as my Blaine blushed at the words of another man. I felt my fists clench as my eyes filled with tears. I wasn't sure how it was possible to be filled with rage and despair at the exact same moment.

I couldn't hear their conversation, it was murmured between them. I stood there transfixed, not knowing what my next move should be. And then I heard Blaine laugh, his golden laugh, the one that I foolishly thought only I could elicit.

I realized I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard it. Or worse, the last time I'd been the one responsible for coaxing it out of him. And that thought, that heartbreaking thought, shocked me to my core. I felt like my entire world was crashing around me. I heard my strangled cry before I could clamp my hand over my mouth.

Blaine and Sebastian turned their heads at the sound. Blaine jumped off the piano bench and tripped and stumbled trying to get to me.

"Kurt!"

I heard the shock and joy mingled together when he called out my name. I really should have focused on the joy.

"Sorry, I'm obviously interrupting something here." My throat was tight, each word clawed it's way out of my mouth.

"What?!" Blaine froze, mid way between me and Sebastian. He glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian, who looked far too smug for my liking, knowing exactly what I would think I was interrupting. Blaine didn't miss the look on his friend's face and when he looked back at me, his eyes were swimming in worry.

I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room. Rachel would have been impressed with my exit.

Blaine chased me down the hallway and outside the building. I reached my car before he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." Blaine told me, his eyes begging me to believe him.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Even if it was true, it didn't matter any more. Because I'd realized that I didn't mean nearly enough.

"We're done." I said coldly. As my heart turned to ice, Blaine dropped his hand, as if he could feel the freezing through my skin.

That was the last time we spoke until I saw him on the train.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This is inspired by a tweet from Ryan Murphy during one of his infamous Q&As, so it does contain a potential spoiler (and my hopes for canon Blaine with respect to this event). Also, please note my profile name change. All your links & alerts should still be working, but if you're looking for me, I'm **MuseInMe3** on twitter & here now :) Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #16:** If only I'd known then what I know now. (Write in first person..)

**Character(s):** Blaine Anderson

**Words:** 521

**Date:** November 14, 2012

* * *

**Running In Circles**

At moments like this, I'm grateful that tying a bow tie is something I can do on autopilot because I didn't even realize I had moved to in front of the mirror until I caught sight of my scared eyes and sallow complexion.

It's so silly really. As Senior Class President, I could have vetoed this entire event.

Why did I let myself end up here again?

* * *

Two weeks earlier

_"Hey Blaine, I wanted to ask you something." Tina said softly as she came up beside me at my locker at the end of the school day._

_"Of course Tina, what's up?" I think I know what's coming but I don't want to be presumptuous._

_"So, I know this is awkward, but will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me? Just as friends, of course." Tina says. "I mean, I think we're kinda in the same position, the boys we each want to take aren't exactly an option right now."_

_"Yeah, we definitely are." I smiled at her sadly. "I'd be honoured to go with you."_

* * *

And I'd meant it, except now I can't help but focus on how I've come full circle only worse. This time I'm going to the dance with a friend but that friend is a girl. Somehow I've managed to end up further behind than when I started. And to me, that first Sadie Hawkins dance was a beginning. It was the moment I decided I wouldn't hide who I was any more. But it feels like all I've done since that horrific night is run. Sometimes I can fool myself into thinking I'd been running toward something, toward someone. But really, I was still just running. And it seems without even realizing it, I've run myself in a circle.

I know that's not completely true, so much more than I could have hoped for happened somewhere in between. But all I have left to show for my efforts are the scars on my heart, that no one else can see.

I can hear footsteps on the stairs, I know I'm taking longer to get ready than I should. Sam has been waiting patiently downstairs for me.

"I'm almost ready, Sam." I say because maybe that will make it true.

"It's...not Sam."

His voice hits my ears and splits my already barely holding it together heart apart, and that pushes me over the edge. I'm falling but I don't crash. Instead, there are warm, strong arms around me, guiding me safely to the bottom.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dance?" Kurt asks me.

"I couldn't." I answer honestly.

Kurt tightens his grip on me as I fall in a completely different way now. My sobs wrack my body as I bury myself further and further into him.

As we sit on the floor in a crumpled heap, both of our faces stained with tears, I can't help but wonder if I would have changed any of it, if I'd known. The answer is no, of course. I'd do it all again to end up exactly where I belong.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So it seems that even when the prompt seems to take me far away from Klaine, I lead myself back to them anyway ;p Enjoy! xo

* * *

**Prompt #17:** No one understood how they fell in love, but there was no denying that what they shared was untouchable.

**Character(s):** Shhhh, it's a surprise!

**Words:** 688

**Date:** November 21, 2012

* * *

Mercedes scanned the studio as soon as she pushed through the double doors, knowing that he would be here. She couldn't believe her luck. After helping coach the new New Directions' members in _Grease_, she had returned home to the perfect job waiting for her.

She spotted him immediately. Well, the back of him and boy, was it a gorgeous backside.

With her shoulders squared and her best bitch face in place, Mercedes crossed the room and smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Hey," he whirled around to find the source of what he was certain was uncalled for abuse.

He stopped short when he saw the woman glaring at him. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place her. Although the angry look on her face was extremely distracting.

"How could you let your little brother cheat on my boo?" Mercedes practically yelled at Cooper.

"Wait, what? What's a 'boo'?" Cooper glanced around and noticed far too many eyes on him for a moment that he was certain would be better spent in private. He took a few cautious steps, not wanting to get hit again, and moved closer to a nearby alcove.

"Kurt. Kurt is my boo. And Blaine cheated on him." Mercedes explained, lowering her voice now that the initial anger toward Cooper was starting to wear off and she remembered that she was at work.

Recognition dawned on Cooper's face. "_McKinley_, that's where I know you from." And now that she wasn't staring at him with such rage, he could place the beautiful face as the girl sitting beside Kurt when he first entered the choir room.

"You're avoiding the question." Mercedes replied coolly.

"Right, well um, Blaine only told me afterward. He doesn't exactly call me for brotherly advice because if he did, well I would have told him to fly to New York immediately. You know, before he did something so ridiculous as to cheat on 'the love of his life' or at least, that's what he calls your boo." Cooper winked at Mercedes. "Now surely, you have a much lovelier name than boo, may I have the privilege of knowing it?"

She could see him trying to sweet talk his way out of this and she was trying really hard not to fall for it.

"Mercedes Jones, I'll be singing back-up vocals on your commercial today." She replied in her business tone of voice and offered her hand to Cooper to shake, but when he grabbed it, he pulled her into a hug.

"No silly hand shakes. I'm certain we'll be dancing at Blaine & Kurt's wedding one day." Cooper said while he squeezed tighter than was socially acceptable when you're complete strangers.

When he finally let go, he took a step back and smiled widely, "So does that mean, you're here, in LA, booking jobs without ever having gone to college?"

Mercedes nodded.

"You took the advice from the Master Class I gave your Glee Club! That's awesome." Cooper bounced up and down on his feet in excitement.

Mercedes didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't even remember the class, so she just stayed quiet.

The recording went smoothly. Mercedes was excellent and Cooper nailed it in five takes. As she was packing up to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you care to grab a coffee with me?" Cooper asked, voice confident but his eyes betraying his nerves. He was used to women throwing themselves at him, but Mercedes was different. She had approached him out of a fierce loyalty to her friend. He'd be lying if he didn't say that intrigued him.

Mercedes agreed. She was lonely in LA, and having a friendly face to share a coffee with wasn't something she wanted to turn down.

One coffee date led to dinner dates and movies and strolls along the beach and flowers sent to her apartment. It led to family meeting family and a trip to Paris. It also led to the two of them dancing at Blaine & Kurt's wedding a few years later with a little extra sparkle on Mercedes left hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This went in a different direction than I first planned, and it may have worked better if it was their 15 or 20 year reunion, so just don't count the years too closely! Enjoy :) xo

* * *

**Prompt #18:** It's 2022, Welcome to McKinley's 10 Year High School Reunion.

**Character(s):** Too many to list

**Words:** 652

**Date:** November 28, 2012

* * *

**Music In You**

Laughter and squeals of delight rose up from the backyard of the moderately sized house located in one of Lima's nicest neighbourhoods.

Of course, not all the squeals were happy ones.

"Give that back," an adorable little boy with dark curly hair and a cute little bow tie stamped his foot as he reached for his toy airplane that was currently being held just out of his reach by a taller girl with a high ponytail and a wicked grin.

"Not until you kiss me." She laughed when the boy blushed but he silenced her quickly with a peck on the cheek. He took the opportunity to grab his airplane and started running away. He was shocked when he looked behind him to see that there were two identical girls now chasing him, both with ponytails and little red skirts.

The three of them ran right past two other little girls. One had long brown hair tied up with a gold bow and a matching gold star on her sweater. The other wore a leather jacket and had a single streak of pink in her hair. And while the two girls couldn't have looked more different, they were completely in sync as they ignored their surroundings. They leaned toward each other as they giggled about being best friends forever and held hands.

The little boy took no notice of them as he kept running, searching for his younger sister, hoping the twin girls would back off when they saw the toddler. He finally spotted her playing in the sandbox with a boy who had skin the colour of milk chocolate. As he sat down on the grass nearby, careful not to get sand on his clothes, he couldn't help but think how much the sister he adored, more than anything else in the world, looked even more angelic beside the little boy who was offering her a mud pie. She wrinkled up her nose and said "No, thank you" in her beautiful melodic voice. The boy merely shrugged and dropped it in the space between them, refusing to be deterred.

The twin girls finally caught up and sat down on either side of their new playmate. They linked pinkies behind his back and started humming softly. The boy immediately recognized the tune and sang the words quietly. His sister heard him singing and joined in a lot louder, which caught the attention of the other two girls still sitting by themselves. The children started to sing together, each of them knowing the words because it was something their parents had been singing a lot lately around their houses.

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give_

_Don't let go_

_I feel the music in you_

The children's voices reached their parent's ears and all conversation stopped. They smiled happily at each other, reveling in the sound of the next generation of singers they had created.

"You sure you're going to be okay, Dad?" Kurt whispered in Burt's ear.

"Yeah bud, nothing a big tea party, pizza and a movie with popcorn can't handle." Burt patted Kurt's arm.

"You and Carole are vastly outnumbered though." Kurt warned, taking in the small group of children sitting together.

"We handled you and your sleepovers, and Finn and the football team. I think we can manage a group of small children." Burt assured him. "And Kurt, when all you guys sneak into the auditorium for old time's sake, please make sure someone records it. I miss hearing you sing."

"Of course, Dad." Kurt leaned over and kissed his father's cheek, then he grabbed his husband's hand and lead him inside so they could get dressed for McKinley's Class of 2012 ten year reunion.

* * *

Song lyrics are from "You Get What You Give" by New Radicals.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So it seems this character was a popular choice for this prompt ;) Not a big surprise, but one of the main reasons I love this exercise, is seeing how we all put our own spin on it! So here's mine. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Prompt #19:** It was hate at first sight.

**Character(s):** Sebastian Smythe

**Words:** 517

**Date:** December 5, 2012

* * *

He sat on the couch furthest away from Hunter's swivel chair, so that he could silently judge the new head Warbler in peace. And it wasn't what everyone else thought. It wasn't because Sebastian had been ousted or that he was jealous of Hunter. In fact, no one looking at him right now would understand the look on his face. If there was one talent Sebastian had perfected over the last year, it was his poker face.

He watched as Hunter explained his plan to the Warblers who had been summoned to their common room. Each one had been chosen by Hunter for a single purpose, to capture his prey. And in that moment, Sebastian had to close his eyes to keep from rolling them as the irony of Hunter's name was too much to handle.

So was the irony of how their first plan of action as Warbler captain was the same. And Sebastian knew, deep down if he was being honest with himself, that it was a plan already doomed for failure. He had tried and failed to separate Blaine from Kurt, he had no doubt that Hunter would fail as well. So they would have that in common, there was nothing he could do about it, but that was where the similarities ended.

Sebastian wasn't foolish enough to think that anyone else would see it that way.

They would think back to the person Sebastian was at this time last year and assume they were the same person. Sebastian understood why. He had spent far too long being somebody else. A person who's smirk he hated the first time he caught sight of it in the mirror. It hadn't even been a conscious decision, but something had changed inside him when he stepped into the halls of _Dalton_ and it had taken almost blinding Blaine for him to realize that he did not like that person. It had taken another six months for him to accept that he didn't have to be that person. That he wasn't that person. That he had lashed out from a place of self-loathing. And now, he could look himself in the eye when he looked in the mirror, and so he knew what he saw in Hunter's eyes was nothing like his own.

Hunter went in for the kill with every single move. He lashed out because he hated the world, not because he hated himself. And Sebastian knew it would be the downfall of The Warblers. So as he sat on that couch, watching Hunter prepare to lead his beloved show choir down a doomed path, he devised his own plan to remain within the inner circle. To be the trusted lackey, to keep his friends close but his enemy closer. And he would wait patiently for the moment when he could douse the fire that Hunter was sure to start. Because if there was one thing Sebastian had learned over the last year, it was that he never wanted to hate the sight of himself again.


	20. Chapter 20 - IOU

**Prompt:** Secret Societies

This is an IOU because I wasn't able to fill this prompt at the time. I will come back & fill it soon. Until then, please check out my next one :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This week's prompt may be one of my favourites because I didn't have to worry about a resolution ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** Write a cliff-hanger!

**Character(s):** Santana, Brittany & Sam

**Word Count:** 565

**Date:** January 23, 2012

* * *

Santana waited three days. Three heartbreaking, soul searching, tortuous days.

Brittany had been kind enough to call Santana and tell her directly, before she heard it from someone else: Brittany was dating Sam Evans. Brittany was having sex with Sam Evans. Her Brittany was falling in love with Trouty Mouth!

Santana hadn't responded when Brittany had told her. She knew she wasn't being fair. She was the one who had broken Brittany's heart and sent her into someone else's arms.

And that was why Santana waited three days.

One day to seethe with jealousy. To let herself drown in images of Sam's lips on Brittany's milky skin.

A second day to search her heart. Once the initial jealousy passed, Santana forced herself to reevaluate her decision. Was a chance with someone else worth losing what she had with Brittany? No. But was she already too late?

And a third day to formulate a plan. Now that she knew what she wanted, it was time to go and fight for it. To fight for Brittany, something she had failed to do the first time.

Santana stalked through the halls of McKinley searching for her ex-girlfriend, with song lyrics and heartfelt speeches on the tip of her tongue.

Until she saw them.

Without a care in the world, Sam and Brittany were kissing in front of Britt's locker, which happen to also be beside Santana's former locker. All Santana's plans were lost in a new wave of jealousy.

"Is this some sick form of revenge, since I rejected you, you decided to take the one thing I care most about?" Santana raged at Sam.

"San!" Brittany said startled and immediately put distance between herself and her boyfriend.

Sam's heart lurched forward in his chest as Brittany pulled away.

"As hard as it may be for you to believe Santana, not everything is about you. And need I remind you that you cast Britt aside as soon as some other pretty girl caught your eye," Sam spat back. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"That is the biggest mistake I've ever made. And I've made a lot," Santana confessed as she stepped forward and reached for Brittany's hand.

"Don't," Brittany choked out.

"Also Santana, didn't you say the distance would be difficult and yet, you seem to be here an awful lot. What sort of message do you think that's sending Britt?" Sam shot each word at Santana with an anger even he didn't know he had.

Santana took a threatening step closer to Sam.

"STOP!" Brittany shouted and moved between the two people who were currently treating her heart so carelessly. "Enough. It's my choice. You guys don't get to stand here yelling at each other, as if I'm invisible."

Sam and Santana had enough respect for Brittany to look suitably chastised.

"I'm sorry, Britt. This wasn't how I planned to do this. I had a whole speech and a song," Santana trailed off. It all sounded so pointless now.

"You did?" Brittany whispered.

Santana met her eyes and nodded, blinking back tears.

"You," Brittany pointed to Sam, "wait for me in the choir room."

"You," Brittany looked at Santana, "wait in the girl's locker room."

Brittany walked away without another word. She wandered the halls of McKinley until her heart made it's choice. Then she took a deep breath, pushed open the door and stepped inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I struggled with this prompt, and honestly, it shouldn't surprise anyone where it ended up! Enjoy :) xo

* * *

**Prompt:** You are the average of the 5 people you spend the most time with.

**Character(s):** Finn Hudson and his best friends

**Words:** 653

**Date:** January 30, 2013

* * *

Finn stood up and raised his champagne flute, tapping it gently with his knife.

The happy chatter around the table came to a stop, as five pairs of eyes turned toward him.

He shifted anxiously from one foot to the other and took a deep breath. He had no reason to be nervous, these were his friends. His best friends. And his brother.

"I know I should probably save the speeches for the actual wedding, but there's a few things I want to say today. If that's okay?" Finn looked questioningly at Kurt, whom he knew was calling all the shots from the moment the engagement ring had been slipped on his finger a week ago.

Kurt nodded with a soft, adoring smile on his face.

"Great. Okay, so..." Finn chuckled at his own awkwardness. "I'll save all the sappy stuff about you guys being soul mates for the wedding."

Kurt looked at his fiance with an eye crinkling smile. He couldn't believe there had ever been a time when he doubted they were soul mates. Thank goodness those days we far behind them.

"So instead, I'm going to focus on me," Finn winked at them and everyone around the table laughed. "If I'm being completely honest, I have to admit that I didn't get off on the right foot with any of you, back in high school. And I haven't always been someone that I'm proud of, someone who was worthy of your love and trust. But I'd like to think that has changed."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Honestly, living with the five of you has been the best and hardest thing I've ever done. You each have talent in spades and the confidence to back it up. For a long time I felt like you guys just kept me around cause I could reach the top shelf in the kitchen that even Kurt couldn't get to," Finn held his hand up when his friends started to protest, waving off their rebuttals, so that he could continue. "Seriously guys, it's okay. I've never had the same dreams you guys did. And I'm really happy with the way things have turned out. That's what I'm trying to say, in my rambling way." He locked eyes with his girlfriend for a moment.

"No matter how I've felt about myself, it wasn't because you guys treated me that way. In fact, you've always done the opposite. Remember when I got my first teaching job last year, one that actually paid a salary? Do you remember what you guys did?" Finn asked, looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the memory. They'd surprised Finn at his school, where he was finishing his first day of teaching, and while the students were all still mingling in the hallway, the five of them began serenading him with _Don't Stop Believing_. The school had come to a stand still and when Finn joined them in the final chorus, the entire hallway had erupted in applause.

"It was that moment, when you guys treated my teaching job as if I'd landed the lead part on Broadway, that I knew you saw me as an equal. And more importantly, that you wanted other people to see me as special. I know this speech seems like it was all about me, but really, it's about you guys. And how generous you are with your love, both toward each other and toward those of us you care about. So, here's to Kurt and Blaine!"

As Finn touched his champagne flute to Rachel's, and then Santana's, and then Brittany's, Kurt and Blaine whispered "I love you" to each other, and then to each of their dearest friends, on the first night of many to celebrate their everlasting bond.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Sorry for posting this late. I was taking a much needed vacation. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:** Can you imagine...

**Character:** Brittany S. Pierce

**Words:** 482

**Date:** February 9, 2013

* * *

"Can you imagine a world without labels?" I ask wistfully, as I stroke Lord Tubbington's fat belly. He pushes into my leg and demands more than half of the space on my bed.

Then he looks at me with his judgemental eyes and I shake my head.

"No. I guess you can't. But I can," my voice quivers. Okay, maybe I just wish I could.

I've been called so many things in my short life: cheerleader, dancer, stupid, best friend, girlfriend, lesbian, bi-curious, cheater, president, slut. I feel like I'm drowning in the images other people have of me. The labels are such a small portion of who I am, or was, or could be. It's never about what I'm feeling or what I want. It's the opinion of someone looking in and deciding which box they want to put me in.

I don't like boxes. Or canons. Or any other confined space.

I like movement and fluidity.

And for a while, Santana was the only person who got that. I don't really know when or why things changed but I feel like because I was missing the label "college freshman" she thought we couldn't relate to each other any more.

"I miss Santana," I sigh dramatically. Lord Tubbington shakes his head at me. He's heard this a thousand times already. He keeps telling me to forget her. I think he was just jealous. There was never any room on my bed for him when Santana was over.

Now the bed is an empty wasteland and I let him crowd me out. Just to have his presence. Besides, I like when he purrs so loudly I can't hear my own thoughts. I like it best like that because sometimes I have more thoughts than my brain can hold. It feels like they're all bumping into each other, getting bruises and being unhappy. There are too many unhappy thoughts right now.

I don't want to be sad all the time any more.

"When was the last time I smiled?" I wonder out loud.

And then I remember. It was today. It was when I was with Sam. He made me smile today. It was the first time I've smiled in far too long.

When I think about him my thoughts seem lighter, happier even. His impressions are funny and he's kind to everyone in Glee club. I feel like I can just be me when we're talking to each other and he can just be him. I think maybe he's had a lot of people try to label him in his life too. So, he doesn't use a lot of labels. Not for me or any of his friends. Blaine isn't the gay guy. Artie isn't handicapped. They're just his friends.

And maybe, I'm a little bit more.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** In anticipation of tomorrow night's HUGE episode, I just couldn't resist writing this scene. Also, the movie they quote is one of my all time favourites, which shouldn't be a surprise to anyone who knows what a sap I am ;) Enjoy! xo

* * *

**Prompt:** What happens when all the current and former members of ND attend Will and Emma's wedding on Valentine's day?

**Character(s):** Hummelberry

**Words:** 667

**Date:** February 13, 2013

* * *

"Do you think it's strange that we didn't invite Brody and Adam to come with us?" Kurt mused.

"Kurt," Rachel hissed from the airplane seat beside him, "don't you think it's a little late to be wondering that now. Besides, do you even want to answer that question?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, pretending he didn't know exactly what Rachel was referring to.

"Really Kurt? Don't play ignorant with me. What's the real reason you didn't invite Adam to be your date for the wedding?" Rachel demanded, hoping to deflect the question from herself for as long as possible.

"That seems pretty presumptuous, don't you think? I mean, Adam and I have only been for coffee a few times. I'm not exactly ready to bring him home to meet my Dad," Kurt paused and then went in for the kill, "It's not like we're living together."

The look on Rachel's face was priceless. He knew he'd been harsh, but they never bothered to sugar coat things with each other.

Rachel composed herself quickly, it wouldn't do either of them any good if she pretended to be more offended than she actually was. After all, she was living with Brody, a step she hadn't even had the chance to take with Finn.

"It just didn't feel right. Or necessary. Finn is Mr. Schue's best man. I think he'll have enough on his plate without having to deal with that too," Rachel replied.

"Wow Rachel, that was really considerate of you," Kurt acknowledged.

"Actually, I kind of assumed that was your reason too," Rachel watched for confirmation from Kurt. It never came. "Oh, is it more than just 'too early to meet Papa Hummel'?"

Kurt sighed. He hadn't even been able to admit the reason to himself, not fully, not in the light of day, and certainly not out loud.

Rachel watched Kurt struggling to be honest with her, and she assumed, honest with himself.

"Kurt, can I take a guess?" Rachel asked and then continued before Kurt even had a chance to nod, "The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back."

"Rachel Berry, did you just quote _Sweet Home Alabama_?" Kurt feigned disdain.

Rachel reached out and smacked his arm. "Stop it. I seem to recall sleepovers where _Sweet Home Alabama_ was the only non-musical you could quote line for line. Don't act like it wasn't already on the tip of your tongue," Rachel chided Kurt. She reached forward and gave his arm a tight squeeze to take the sting away.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. I've been resisting it for so long. Adam is cute, confident, supportive and quickly becoming my," Kurt stopped himself from saying _best_ before continuing, "close friend. I know he's interested in me and I really want to be interested in him."

"Wait Kurt, what are you telling me? I thought you guys were dating," Rachel inquired.

"It's not that simple Rach. We haven't put a label on it. But also, we haven't even kissed. Or at least, I've thwarted every attempt he's made to kiss me," Kurt confessed.

"Oh Kurt. I thought you'd moved on. You haven't though, have you? So are you planning to get back together with Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"No."

Kurt knew that his heart wasn't fully healed and his head wasn't ready to trust Blaine again the way he would need to if they reunited. Especially since they still lived in different cities. But he'd be fooling himself if he said he hadn't considered it. Or at least, considered seeing if some of their chemistry was still there. And when he closed his eyes to grab a quick nap as the airplane carried him closer and closer to Blaine, he wasn't at all surprised when a different _Sweet Home Alabama_ scene floated into his mind: "You're the first boy I ever kissed, Jake, and I want you to be the last."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this is two days late. And even though I love how this came out, I'm not certain it achieves the full goal of the prompt. But hopefully you will enjoy it anyway :) xo

* * *

**Prompt:** Make the person who prompts before you (pi-on-a-skateboard) love her LEAST favorite ship.

**Character(s):** Brittana

**Words:** 595 (without the lyrics)

**Date:** February 22, 2013

* * *

A single red rose arrived everyday for six days. Each one came with a note. The first five were song lyrics that caused memories to dance on her heart. Memories that she treasured because she thought they would never make new ones again. It wasn't that she'd given up but more that she was being realistic.

Brittany had moved on. Or had she?

The first set of lyrics brought a nervous flutter to Santana's heart:

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

She remembered singing on stage, being more scared than she had ever been before. Fearing she was only moments away from losing everything.

Now, over a year later, she had lost all those things. And even though she had found some new ones, and an inner peace she never thought she'd find, she was still missing someone to share it with. Someone who was worth risking it all for.

Her eyes fell on the second and third notes as she hummed softly to herself.

_And I wish you all the love in the world, __But most of all, I wish it from myself_

_I need a woman who'll take a chance, __On a love that burns hot enough to last_

It had all seemed so overwhelming at the time. That's what she remembers the most. Her love for Brittany bigger than life itself. Bigger than the hate and the fear but too often she had let them taint the honesty of her feelings. She had fooled herself at the time, saying that hiding was a way to protect the innocence of their relationship. To keep it away from judging eyes and hurtful words. But love kept in the dark doesn't have a chance to bloom and grow.

Santana wiped away a tear and sang softly to herself the words on the fourth note.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

Reminding herself that not every minute was laced with shame. She had found joy in dancing and singing with Brittany. They had found support within New Directions, and even in the school at large, as she finished her senior year.

But changes came faster after graduation than she was ready for, and all the old insecurities returned. Santana retreated inside her hard shell and left all the best parts of herself behind.

She grabbed the fifth handwritten note, that contained nine words permanently etched into her heart, and hugged it to her chest.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

It was so many months ago now, the memory felt like she was watching someone else's life. But the pain still throbbed low in her stomach. A moment of weakness.

She had stood on the sidelines since and watched as Brittany fell in love with someone else. Believing that her own heart had lost it's home forever.

Santana looked at the final note, resting on her desk beside her laptop.

_Fondue For Two_

_You, Me & Skype_

_9pm tonight_

Hope surged through her body. She was ready. Brittany had always been the brave one. Even now, she had reached out to Santana. Put her heart out in the open and trusted Santana to be kind.

Santana logged onto _Skype_ and couldn't help but laugh when she heard the opening notes to the _Fondue For Two_ theme song.

"I have a very special guest today. She was suppose to be on the second episode but she couldn't make it. I think she's ready now," Brittany smiled encouragingly at Santana through her computer screen.

Santana smiled back and nodded, as tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

"Santana Lopez, will you do me the honour of being my prom date to my second senior prom?" Brittany asked, her voice rich with emotion. So many other questions, promises and hopes left unspoken in between those simple words.

Santana took a deep breath, closed her eyes and gave over her heart with a single life-affirming, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I think everyone should recognize the song lyrics used, but just in case, here's the list:

_Someone Like You_ by Adele; _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac; _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ by Whitney Houston; _Landslide_ by Dixie Chicks; and _Mine_ by Taylor Swift.


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt:** Dalton has an unexpected school-wide lockdown during Warbler rehearsal and the boys cannot leave.

**Character(s):** The Warblers

**Words:** 582

**Date:** February 27, 2013

* * *

_RING-RING-RING...RING-RING-RING_

"We all know what that means," Wes calls out in his take-charge voice after the triple bell tones sound loudly in the Warbler's lounge.

"That the Dean hates us," comes the snarky response from a group of freshman Warblers huddled together in the back.

"No. That we're on lockdown and can't leave. Clearly the fates are in agreement with me, and we need more time to practice for Regionals." Wes ignores the loud groans from his exhausted Warblers, who have already performed _Raise Your Glass_ twice in the last hour. Taking some pity on them, Wes continues, "Why don't we all take a seat and let Blaine and Kurt practice their duet."

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Blaine doesn't want to break their connection as they sing the final notes, so as they sit back down on the couch, he reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. If Kurt is at all surprised he doesn't show it. Instead a happy little purr escapes from his throat as he closes all the gaps between his body and Blaine's. He can do that now. Now that they're boyfriends.

Neither boy notices the excited murmurs bouncing around the room. Wes gives everyone a moment to settle down on their own but when that doesn't happen, he happily bangs his gavel to regain control.

"Gentlemen, please quiet down. Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Wes asks with a sly smile.

"Um," Blaine is suddenly aware that all the boys are staring at their clasped hands, "Kurt and I are dating."

Kurt holds his breath. He waits for the snide comments and looks of disgust. He waits for the veil of tolerance to drop.

It never does.

In fact, the opposite happens. The boys all start cheering and clapping and congratulating each other, as if it was their own love life that suddenly got some much needed action.

Wes quietly pulls out his planner and then loudly clears his throat, as he flips pages. The boys stop talking immediately.

"And exactly which day did this happen on?" Wes asks in a serious tone.

Blaine looks at Kurt and sees his own confusion mirrored back.

"Tuesday," Kurt offers helpfully.

"Tuesday, Tuesday..." Wes mutters to himself as his fingers skim a page on in his day book. "So that was March 15, and that makes David the winner. Everyone pay up!"

Blaine and Kurt sit in silence as all the Warblers approach David and hand him money. David accepts each bill with a wide grin. It takes them a moment to figure out what's going on, and then it all clicks for Blaine and he starts laughing hysterically.

"Care to share, Blaine?" Kurt whispers with an arched eyebrow.

"They were betting on us. They each picked a date that you and I would finally get our act together and realize our feelings," Blaine smiles sweetly and kisses Kurt's cheek.

"Well, I had my act together a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to catch up," Kurt replies honestly.

"That's because you're smarter than me, Hummel. And better looking. And have better hair. And," Blaine pauses when he sees the happy tears in Kurt's eyes.

"I knew you were worth the wait," Kurt wipes his eyes and snuggles closer to Blaine as the knowledge that his Warbler brothers had been rooting for them all along settles into his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** The song lyrics are from _Candles_ by Hey Monday. It has always been my headcanon that the Warblers knew Klaine would happen even before Kurt and Blaine realized it :)


	27. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who has been following along on this writing journey. Unfortunately, the time has come for me to leave this project behind, so that I can focus more time on my WIPs. One day, I hope to weave my HummelBerry & Klaine one-shots from the prompts into a longer fic, and when that happens, I'll post a link here. Until then, I hope you'll check out some of my other stories if you enjoyed my writing here.

A huge Thank You to GleekMom, StarGleekBelle, Melissa Motown, WriterWander, FicDirectory & pi-on-a-skateboard, who made this journey inspiring every week! Love to you all! xo


End file.
